A Chance of Fate
by Allyson Dark
Summary: What if Sarah had pulled Beth away from the edge of the tracks? I don't own the characters. M just in case I decide to write more.
1. Everything Happens for a Reason

So, I figured since I was writing a happy Sarah/Cosima story, I should write one for Beth and Alison, I mean, they're just so perfect together! And I just love fictional lesbians so much...so yeah!

* * *

_I'm so sorry, Alison, between the incident at work and finding out I could be hunted down and killed at any moment, I just can't do this anymore..if I'm going to die, I want it to be on my terms. But, before I go, I wanted..no, I needed to let you know, that I love you, you are the only light in this situation and if it weren't for you, I probably would have done this a lot sooner, but I just can't bare to be the cause of you tearing your family apart and I think you'll be better off without me. Just know, that wherever you are, even if you come to forget me, I will always be watching over you. _

_-Forever yours,_

_Beth. _

I laid the note on the bedside table, taking one last glance at her sleeping form on those crummy motel sheets, sparing one more smile, for her sake, before exiting the room. My heart was heavy in my chest as I made my way to the train station, it would be quick, painless and there would be no chance of survival, I couldn't put her through that, she shouldn't have to suffer on my behalf, anymore than she already would.

With deft movements, I checked the schedule, nodding silently as I made my way to the right terminal. No one paid me any mind as I stepped near the tracks, slipping my heels off, dropping my bag next to them, before breathing deeply.

Just as the train came rumbling down the tracks, I heard it, a voice that sounded so much like hers. "Get away from there!" She screamed, as I looked behind me, my gaze catching the punk rocker, who looked just like me..and just like her.

I didn't have a chance to turn back around, to try and save my attempt at death, before she was grabbing me by the collar, yanking me away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She growled, yanking me further away, her gaze hard as diamonds.

It wasn't until we were at least a meter away from the tracks, did she stop to look at me. Shocked recognition flashed in her eyes, before she turned angry again. "Look, I have no bloody clue who you are, or why the hell you look like me, but life can't be so fucked, that you would try to jump in front of a fucking train, you daft dimbo!"

She kept a grip on my upper arm as she snatched up my purse and shoes, all but dragging me away from the train station. I could hear her mumbling things along the lines of how stupid I was and I was far too shocked to even try to argue.

She stopped at a dingy cafe, shoving me through the door and to a booth, before she started talking again. "Tell me why you look like me and then explain to me why you thought it was a grand fucking idea to try and jump in front of a train." She ground out, shoving my shoes at me, keeping a hold of my purse.

"I..we.." I paused, bringing a hand to my face, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to fight the oncoming headache that dared to seep into my exhausted brain. "We're clones." I finally spat out, right before the waitress showed up.

She seemed to think it was just dandy that we looked like twins, I found it annoying and quite irksome. "I'll have a black coffee." I said, trying to sound more calm than I was.

She scribbled down my order, as my British doppelganger ordered hot tea, waiting until the waitress was gone, before shooting me a look.

"You're bloody joking, aren't you?" She spat, her brows raised at me. When I shook my head, she just leaned back against the booth, shrugging her shoulders a bit, before fixing that enraged look on me again. "Answer the second half of my question, why did you think it was a brilliant plan to jump in front of a damned train?"

I had no idea why this woman was so offended by my attempted suicide, she didn't even know me, but here she was, ignoring the fact that we were clones to scold me for trying to kill myself. "Things are..complicated." I said finally, nodding a thanks to the waitress as she set out drinks in front of us, assuring us she would be around if we needed anything.

When she walked away, the Brit was at it again, this time, leaning on her elbows, piercing me with her stony gaze. "Complicated doesn't mean you jump in front of a train, hell if it did I would have years ago, but no, I stuck around, you know why? Because I have people I care about, that I couldn't bare to hurt like that." She shook her head, tearing open a sugar packet, depositing it into her cup.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that suicide is weak, but you seem pretty well off, probably have a partner, nice house, nice car, that kind of thing, and if what you say is true, and we're clones, then yeah, it's complicated, but have you tried other ways of dealing with this, instead of just ending it?" She asked, stirring her now sweetened tea, before taking a sip.

I took a sip from my own mug, biting my lip. She made a fair point, but these things going on in my head were so..fucked. "No, I haven't..but you're right..I have people I care about and..I just..I thought they would be better off, you know?" I shrugged my shoulders, rubbing my face.

"Don't take them for granted, yeah?" She said, shaking her head again. She went to open her mouth again, when my phone started going off, the one I knew was only for when the other clones called.

Before I could stop her, she grabbed it, glancing at the screen, before answering. "Hello?" She said, as I tried to snatch it away from her, only to huff when she glared at me. "I'm Sarah and I assume Beth is the one I'm sitting across from, what was your name again?"

She nodded her head, before handing the phone over. "It's a chick named Alison, she sounds pretty worried." She shrugged her shoulders, before leaning back in her booth.

"Hello..Alison." I said, biting my lip, I could hear her sniff and it made my heart ache in my chest. "Alison, I'm fine..this woman..Sarah, she's like us..and she stopped me..I'm not..I won't, I promise." I murmured, wincing as she sobbed.

"_You were just going to..to leave me..with a note_!" She cried, making me feel worse and worse. "_Not even a proper goodbye, what is wrong with you_?"

I shot Sarah a look as she smirked at me, knowing she had fully thwarted me. "I know..I know, I'm sorry, I'm going to come back okay, so we can talk about this..so I can explain and so you can help me, okay?" I said, placing my forehead in my hand.

"_Fine_." Was all she said before the phone clicked off, making my heart sink into my stomach.

"Thank you, for that." I scoffed, holding my hand out for my purse. When she handed it over, she smirked again, while I pulled out enough for the tab. "Look, Sarah, once I get this all sorted out with Alison, we all need to talk, we need to explain to you what's going on."

"Alright, gimme your cell number, I'll use my brother's phone and call you tomorrow, we can set up a meet and greet or something, so you can prove to me I'm not crazy, yeah?" She shook her head as I pulled a pen out of my bag, scrawling my number on a napkin, before handing it over.

"You're taking this all pretty well." I commented as I slid out of the booth, watching as she stood as well.

"Yeah, well, you pissed me off and that kind of overrided my reasonability, I'm sure I'll gain it back tomorrow and insist that you're bat shit crazy, but until then, don't go trying to off yourself again, or I swear I'll bring you back just to punch you in the face."

"That made total sense." I shook my head, a slight smile on my face as I held my hand out to my punked out clone. "I'm Beth, thank you for dragging me away from the tracks." I said, though a part of me nagged that it was a mistake. I mentally shook it off as a she gripped my hand.

"Sarah, and you're just lucky I happened to be there, who knows what would have happened if I had been late, everything happens for a reason though, right?" She shrugged before heading out, leaving me feeling rather small.

I knew by the end of the night, Alison would have me feeling even smaller, but I was just glad she would have the chance to yell at me, like the Brit had said, everything happens for a reason.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not!


	2. Explanations

Mm, I continued it, this is probably going to end up with more feels than I'm ready for o.o, thanks to everyone who has followed or reviewed or favorited, I love feedback!

* * *

The coolness of the blankets is what woke me up and as I pushed myself up from the bed, I couldn't help but feel like something was off. "Beth?" I called out, rubbing my eyes as I patted around for my clothes.

It wasn't until I was up and dressed, that I saw it, her note, printed out neatly on the back of a takeout menu. By the time I finished it, my heart was shattered in my chest, the pieces sinking into my stomach, leaving me feeling sick.

"Beth!" I yelled as I burst out of our room, looking around, but she was no where to be found, "I swear, if I find you, I'll kill you myself." I all but sobbed as I grabbed my phone, gripping it hard as I punched her name in the contacts, listening as it rang, each one making me feel worse.

"_Hello?" _I heard the voice say, the word weighed down with a heavy English accent. My brow furrowed as I started to pace.

"Who are you, where's Beth?" I asked, flinching at the octave my voice had taken. But if someone had her phone, that meant she was either alive or her purse had been scooped up afterward. _No, no, not going to think about that. _

"_I'm Sarah and I assume Beth is the one sitting across from me_." My heart skipped a beat as I sank down to the bed once more, relief flooding my body. "_What was your name again_?" She asked, making me sigh softly.

"I didn't say, but it's Alison, may I speak with Beth, please?" I asked, my fingers clenching and unclenching the bed sheets as I waited. I could hear the Brit speaking with Beth, telling her who it was, before I could hear the rustling of the phone being passed off.

"_Hello..Alison_." I sniffed, my resolve melting as I heard her voice ringing in my ear. "_Alison, I'm fine..this woman..Sarah, she's like us..and she stopped me..I'm not..I won't, I promise_." Nothing she said made me feel any better, rage boiled up inside as I let out a sob.

"You were just going to..to leave me..with a note!" I cried, the anger overcoming the pain as I gripped the sheets again, my knuckles going white. "Not even a proper goodbye, what is wrong with you?"

"_I know..I know, I'm sorry, I'm going to come back okay, so we can talk about this..so I can explain and so you can help me, okay?" _She said, making my chest hurt as I released the sheet, my fingers tingling as the blood rushed back to them

"Fine." I snapped, before hanging up, chucking the phone at the wall, watching it bounce off, landing on the carpet with a muffled thud. "Idiot." I sobbed quietly, pulling my legs back up onto the bed.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, since I hung up, but my tears ran out long before she came through the door, her jacket crinkled, her hair falling from it's bun. I could barely stand to look at her, but I also couldn't tear my gaze away, until I had assured myself that she was unharmed.

"Ali..please." She murmured as she knelt in front of me, pulling my hands away from my knees, holding them in her own. They were so different from mine, so gentle, yet I knew what she could do with them.

"Why.." Was all I could manage, biting my lip hard as my eyes stung, completely spent, unable to even try to produce tears.

"Everything is so fucked and I'm taking you away from your family and we could die at anytime and I just..I thought that if I was gone, it would be easier on you..that you would be better off without me.." She explained, squeezing my hands gently. "But, Ali, you have to know that I felt..feel so guilty, because I knew I was hurting you and it took a British clone, that looked like she stepped out of a nineties punk rock music video, to show me that everything happens for a reason." She paused as she lifted my chin up, making me look at her.

"Alison, this wouldn't have happened, if there wasn't a reason behind it, it's showed me that I can't live without you and I don't ever want to hurt you again and I just..damn it Ali, I love you so much and I know we haven't said that outloud to each other and we barely even write it, but it's true and I am so sorry...please..forgive me for being selfish.." I could feel my chest aching again, but it wasn't as painful as when I thought she was gone, it was a new kind of ache, one I would never forget.

"Beth..you were trying to do what you thought was best and as mad as I am about it all, I don't think you were being selfish." I brought a shaky hand up to cup her cheek, stroking it slowly. "I just wish you would have talked to me about it, I don't know what I would do without you.."

I leaned forward and kissed her softly, pulling away, only to press my forehead against hers. "I love you so much, don't ever, ever leave me, please." I pleaded, my voice cracking as I sniffed gently, keeping my hands on her face.

"I won't, I promise." She murmured her arms going around my waist. I let my hands move, just so I could wrap her in my arms, clutching her to me as I clung to the last of my strength as my eyes stung once more.

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed like that, before she pulled away, that very Beth like smile on her face. I didn't know how else to describe it, no one else, not even her clones, could pull that same smile.

"Beth, I'm going to tell Donnie tomorrow, I've been planning on doing it for a long time now and I just..Beth I want to be with you, without having to sneak about and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind." I said firmly, biting the inside of my cheek as I watched her face, waiting for a change in expression.

But when her smile got wider, I knew she wasn't going to convince me otherwise. "Alright, Ali, if you need me though, you'll call me right? And if he tries to hurt you, I'll smash his head into your dining room table." The thought made me cringe a little, knowing that the oak would hurt.

"I don't think he'll try to hurt me, honestly he'll probably just storm out to go find some stripper or something." I shrugged my shoulders, letting out a soft sigh. "What about Paul, you were telling me about how you spoke to him about us, well not us, but how you had been seeing someone else."

She let out a soft chuckle as she moved from her position on the floor to sit next to me, her strong arm going around my shoulders with ease. "He didn't seem surprised, to be honest, but he was shocked when I pulled out his bags, all packed full of his shit and told him to get out."

She jumped a bit when I nudged her side, my brow furrowing a her crass language. "Come now, Alison, it's not like you don't get a little vulgar, especially when I'm making you cum." She smirked at me, as my cheeks got hot.

"Hush, you deviant." I rolled my eyes, giving her a smile as she hugged me to her side. "So, he's gone then?" I asked, leaning my head against her shoulder, my hands holding her free one in my lap.

"Yeah, he yelled at me a bit, before he stormed out, taking his car." She shrugged her shoulders gently, pressing a kiss to my head. "Once things are all settled, I would like to meet your kids, Alison..I really would." She murmured as I smiled softly.

"Alright, we'll see how they react, to meeting you and then we'll go from there, okay?" I said, kissing the side of her neck gently.

After a moment or two, I remembered something she had said and pulled away a bit "So, tell me about this, punk rocker clone." I said, putting air quotes around punk rocker as she chuckled at me.

"Well, she's the British girl who answered my phone, she looks all wild and she literally dragged me away from the tracks, then proceeded to yell at me like I had offended her, she took the whole clone thing pretty well, but says tomorrow that I'll have to prove that I'm not bat shit crazy, as she put it, but, between you and Cosima, I think we'll be able to convince her."

"Tomorrow?" I asked, my brow furrowing, but deep inside I knew I owed this mystery clone a great deal, for not only saving Beth, but for talking some sense into her.

"Oh, yeah, I gave her my cell, she said she would call tomorrow so I could explain things for her, I figure we can all meet at my place and we'll talk to her about everything after I meet with the German to gather the samples." She offered me a nonchalant smile, before tapping my nose.

I crinkled it, sticking my tongue out at her , before nodding. "Alright, sounds good, tomorrow is just going to be one dramatic thing after another, isn't it?" I asked, biting my lip. "I think I'll wait to tell Donnie..that way I don't have to find a sitter for the kids and yeah.." I trailed off, looking down, only t have her tilt my chin back up.

"Don't feel bad about it, I can understand why you want to wait, I mean, I'm in no rush and I really wish you didn't have to give up so much for this.." She sighed softly as I shook my head, determination in my gaze.

"Elizabeth Childs, you are not allowed to feel bad about this, I am a grown woman and I know what I want and Donnie just isn't it, the children will understand and in time I bet they'll love you just as much as I do." I said firmly, watching as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

I let out a soft sigh, wiping them away, before kissing her again "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." I smiled, as she let out a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Another

POV Cosima.

* * *

When Alison told me there was _another _clone, I was curious, but even more so when she told me that this new clone, Sarah, would be showing up later that evening. "Cosima, so far, she's the only one of us who hasn't flipped out when she found out, though she's about as cocky as Beth." Alison rolled her eyes as she drove them toward said clone's house.

"Mm, just what we need, another stubborn jackass." I teased as she smacked my arm gently, taking a turn down the road. "So, why are we doing this at Beth's, instead of your place?" I asked, leaning back against the seat, my fingers preoccupied with doodling on a piece of stationary I took from my hotel room.

"Because my children are returning from their grandmother's tonight and I told Donnie I was going out to book club, so I don't think seeing three other people who look like me, would be good." She said, pausing at a traffic light.

I jumped a bit as my phone started buzzing, my brow furrowing as the screen flashed the cop's name. "Uh, hey Beth, what's up?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders as Alison shot me a look. "Woah, wait, slow down, say that again."

"_Cosima, the German is dead, someone fucking shot her right in front of me, thankfully she had the briefcase, but, she's dead, what the hell am I supposed to do, if they find her and she looks like me, it could fuck everything up_!" She rushed out, as I shook my head, my free hand flailing about uselessly.

"I don't know! You're a cop, buy a shovel or something, christ though, are you okay, I mean, you got out of there, right?" I asked as Alison pulled into Beth's driveway, giving me this look that had me frowning.

"_I'm fine, I got nicked, but I got out of there, I'm going to be late to this little clone club meeting, my spare key is under the mat, just let yourselves in and explain this all to Sarah as best you can, I'll be there as soon as I can, don't let Ali freak out, okay_?" She spoke, making me nod my head knowing she couldn't see.

"Alright, be careful, Beth, we'll see you later." I said as she hung up, leaving me with Alison's gaze burning a hole in the side of my head.

"The German is dead, Beth's taking care of it, she'll be here as soon as she can, she told us to go in and talk with Sarah when she gets here, she'll join us as soon as she can." I relayed, before getting out of the car.

From behind we looked nothing alike and no one would ever stop to think they might look the same otherwise. I heard Alison's door slam shut as I padded up the steps, grabbing the key from under the mat, before letting myself in.

The house was nice, if not somewhat clinical, almost cleaner than Alison's, but it certainly held signs of being lived in. Old cups on the counter, a half empty whisky bottle on the end table and there was a jacket on the back of the couch.

"You know, you shortening things, isn't going to make me worry any less about her." Alison informed me as I toed off my boots, leaving them by the table, before padding into the living room, making myself comfortable as she got into the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass.

"Mm, I promised Beth I wouldn't let you freak out, she can deal with you and all your worry later, I for one, would rather not listen to you overreact and drive me totally insane with your worrying." I said as I accepted the glass, taking a sip, letting out a soft sigh before setting it on the end table.

"Yeah well, Beth can shove it up her.." She trailed off at the knock on the door, perking up as she went to answer it, leaving me to shake my head.

"Oh, you must be Sarah, come on in, I'm Alison, we spoke briefly on the phone last night." I could hear Alison tell the new girl.

"Oh, yeah, nice to actually meet you, shite though, we do look alike, but you got that crazy soccer mom feel going for you." The British accent drifted down the foyer, making me turn my head as they entered the main area, my jaw almost dropping.

The new clone looked dangerous, her hair was wild, blonde highlights accenting it, making the lion's mane that much more eccentric, as if the corn rows on the side of her head didn't do enough of that.

I heard Alison scoff as she shook her head, moving back to the couch with me. "Damn, Ali, she's got you totally pegged down." I smirked, earning another slap to the arm. "Don't gotta go getting all violent on me." I stuck my tongue out as Sarah sat down in the chair, eyeing us with a slight smirk on her face.

"So, what's your name, dreads?" She asked me, running a hand through her mane, before leaning back in the chair, crossing her legs, her heavy combat boots, glistening in the afternoon light from the windows.

"I'm Cosima, nice to meet you." I drawled, picking up my glass once more, taking a sip "Honestly, though, you could probably call me dreads and I would still answer." I shrugged my shoulders, mirroring her smirk as Alison snorted.

"So, anyway, you two wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Because in the span of about twenty four hours, I've saved my doppelganger and have now met two more." Sarah got right down to business.

"Well, we're clones, as Beth told you last night, and if you still think we're crazy, what's the likelihood of this many people looking the same?" Alison retorted as I shook my head, watching the two.

"Obviously it's very low, but seriously, fuckin' clones?" The British punk shrugged, reaching over to grab the bottle of whisky, obviously not worried about whose it was as she uncapped it and took a sip. "I mean, seriously, if I hadn't seen you all, I probably would have laughed in someone's face if they told me I had clones." She shook her head, glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"Please, don't be so crass." Alison sighed as the punk snickered, taking another hit from the bottle, before turning her attention to me, something flashing in her eyes that I couldn't quite put a name to.

"So, considering Beth was trying to off herself, I've come to assume that this shit is a bit more than there being more than a few of us look alikes." Sarah said, her words making the soccer mom flinch a bit.

"You assumed right, we're being hunted down, mostly just the ones that are in Europe, but recently one that was here in town, was gunned down, that's where Beth is, taking care of the mess, so you can see how stressful it is" I said, my hands moving about as if on their own accord.

The Brit nodded her head, seeming to be in thought, before she opened her mouth, "I don't think I want any part of this, I've got a kid and as shitty of a mother as I am, I am not going to endanger my daughter just because I have a bunch of people walking around looking like me." She said, shocking me.

"Wait, like a biological daughter, or is she adopted?" I asked, before I could stop myself, out of the corner of my eye I could see Alison taking an interest as well.

"She's biological." She said, raising a brow at us. "Why do you two look so shocked?" She asked, tilting her head at us.

"Well, you see, all of the clones we've been in contact with, couldn't have kids, I just assumed it was written into our DNA sequence, but if you can have a kids, that means you're different than the rest of us." I said, shaking my head, resisting the urge to take notes.

"Oh..well..I'm sorry about that, but yeah, I had her, mind you it was kind of an accident, but.."She shrugged a bit, jumping at the sound of the door being kicked open.

We all looked toward the foyer, when Beth walked in, covered in dirt and blood. "Oh my god, Beth, what the hell happened?" Alison all but screeched, making me chuckle at the curse word that fell from her lips.

"Well, I had to bury the German, thankfully I was pretty close to the woods, buried her pretty deep, plenty far away from anything, but I was nicked after she got shot, got my ribs, but I'll live." The cop waved it off, snatching the bottle of whisky from Sarah, taking a swig, before heading to her bedroom.

Alison followed her in, leaving me with Sarah. "Look, Sar, Alison has kids and they're perfectly safe, the people watching us or whatever, won't get near your daughter, we wouldn't let them, especially Beth and Alison, they're pretty badass, even if they don't seem like it." I said, offering her a smile. "Honestly though, you being fertile, is just..it could mean a difference in my research, see there's this sickness that the Russian had and I'm pretty damn sure it's genetic and I'm trying to find the sequence and maybe you're the key and.." I trailed off as she held up a hand.

"Cos, I just..my daughter is my whole life and I've already fucked things up pretty bad on my own, I don't know about all of this.." She let out a sigh as Alison and a cleaned up Beth came back out.

Beth was in a sports bra, holding a wash cloth to her ribs as Alison looked at her, worry etched into her face. "Lemme look at that." The Brit spoke up, shocking everyone. "What? I've have my fair share of wounds, I know basic first aid." She scoffed, making Beth sit in the chair.

I watched as Sarah removed the cloth, inspecting the wound with gentle fingers, determination in her eyes. "Alison, could you find me a tube of superglue?, It'll have to do, it's not a fatal wound or anything, but it does need closed up, superglue is basically like surgical glue, it might sting a bit though, so if you have like..uh, fuck..that shit for making toothaches numb, I can't think of the name." She shook her head, placing the cloth back over the wound.

"Orajel." Alison supplied as she nodded, heading off to find the things Sarah needed. The soccer mom returned shortly after and we all watched in wonder as Sarah fixed up the cop.

"There, that should do." She said, still holding the wound together, her brow furrowing. "Hm, grab me a few band aids, it'll hold it til it's dried." The punk drawled, her hands were tinted red with her clone's blood and judging by the look on her face, it bothered her.

Alison fetched those as well and Sarah finished up, before pushing herself up and off the floor, heading for the kitchen sink as the cop, let out a soft sigh. "Thank you, Sarah." She said softly as Alison fussed over her girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it, I've had to do that to myself more than once, it's not a big deal." The punk shrugged, drying her now clean hands on her jeans as she returned to the living room, offering a small smile to the group.

"So, I'm just going to be the asshole to ask what everyone else is thinking." I said, as Sarah sat next to me, the other two clones giving me a strange look. "Why in the hell would you have to do that do yourself, multiple times?" I asked, frowning as the other woman seemed to pale a bit.

"Well, I uh, I was in an abusive relationship and going to the hospital wasn't exactly an option so you just kind of learn." She shrugged it off, running her fingers through that mane again, before pushing off the couch, looking like she was ready to run.

"Tell me who he is and I'll beat the shit out of him." Beth growled as Alison nodded in agreement, not bothering to correct Beth's language.

Sarah let out a laugh, not a fake one, but one that seemed to take much of her effort to contain. "Why do you care, we only just met." She managed between chuckles as Beth shook her head.

"Well, for one, you saved my life yesterday and for two, no man should ever lay his hands on a woman like that, pisses me off just thinking about it." The cop huffed, mirroring my feelings. I had only known the Brit for about an hour and I already felt a protective pull toward her.

"I appreciate it, but really, it's no big deal, I clocked him a good one the other day, took his money and ran, which is why I was at the train station last night, I came to get my daughter back from my foster mom." She said, her eyes widening a bit as she realized she had given away some personal information. "But, anyway..I should get going, my brother thinks I'm at the store, so uh..if you need me, Beth knows how to get ahold of me, I don't have a phone of my own, so be wary that my brother will probably answer."

"Here." Beth rummaged in her pocket, before pulling out a pink covered phone, much like the one that was in my own pocket. "It was the German's, we all had one, you might as well take it, we can get ahold of you easier this way." The cop explained as Sarah took the phone in her hands gingerly, as she looked for traces of blood, before shrugging, sticking it in her pocket.

"Alright, guess I'll see you lot later, it was..I wouldn't say nice, but I can't think of any other word." The punk shook her head before exiting, leaving me with the love birds.

"Ugh, I'm out too, I am not going to sit here and watch you two make gooey eyes at each other." I stood up, my phone already out to call a taxi. "Night you two."

* * *

Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think.


	4. You're Somethin' Else

Sorry it's a bit short, but I had some other stuff to do soon, so I thought I would update. I would also like to thank YouJustGotPitchSlapped, for letting me know that I had messed up a bit in the last chapter.

* * *

I was about halfway down the street, my mind full of clutter, when I heard her calling after me. I paused and looked over my shoulder to see Cosima closing the distance between us. "Hey, I think I'm going to catch a cab, do you wanna join me? I'm not exactly sure where you live, but a cab's got to be better than walking, and anyway, it looks like it might rain."

I let out a soft sigh, pulling my lip through my teeth, before shrugging. "I mean, I'm only about three miles from here, the walk's not that bad and I don't have any money to pay for the fare, so." I ran a hand through my hair, watching at the woman smiled at me.

"Don't worry about money, just let me take you home, it's the least I can do, considering everything you've done in the last hour and a half." She said, looking down the road for a moment, before turning back to me.

"The only thing I've done that's really helped anything, is glue up Beth's bullet wound, I mean, that's not exactly something I do everyday, but it's also not a big deal." I shrugged, but any other argument died in my throat as the white cab pulled up by the curb.

"Just get in the cab." Cosima commanded and I couldn't bring myself to argue any further. Once settled in, I gave the cab driver my address and they sat back in the seat, enjoying the warmth of the car.

"You're somethin' else, you know that?" I murmured, leaning my head against the seat, rolling it over to look at her.

She was smiling that smile again, that sweet little toothy grin as she shook her head. "Nah, I'm just the brains of the operation, well, most of the time, I just deal with the science and stuff like that." She shrugged at me, her hands still moving in the air.

"That's not exactly what I was talking about, but." I shrugged, there was something about the dreadlocked woman that intrigued me and even I wasn't sure what it was.

"Well, what did you mean?" She asked me, her head tilting to the side as her gaze found mind. It sent a wave of heat through me, making my cheeks burn as I shook my head.

"I'm not really sure, but I will find out." I smirked slightly as the cab stopped, right in the middle of the alleyway, in front of all the odd shops and everything. "But, until we meet again, I bid thee, farewell." I winked, getting out of the car before she could retort.

"Bye Sarah." She called out the window as I turned down the side street, opening the door with a little more force than was needed, before ascending the stairs.

My boots thudded unceremoniously, the sound bouncing off the cement walls. Today had been odd, maybe not nearly as odd as the night before, but still, learning about clones made my head hurt.

"Felix, open the damned door!" I yelled as my fist slammed upon the loft door. I could hear him moving around, the sound of something hitting the floor making me smirk.

"Alright, alright, don't have to shout." He grumbled as he opened the door, letting me in. "I thought you were going to the store, why is it, I don't see any groceries?" He asked as he slide the screwdriver back in place.

"Cause, I didn't go to the store, I went to meet some people." I shrugged my shoulders, laying my jacket on the back of the couch, before kicking my boots off. "It's been an odd day." I continued, settling into my brother's couch.

"Oh, that's so much information, I dunno what to do with it all." He drawled sarcasm dripping off of each word as I rolled my eyes. He plopped down next to me, handing me a glass of scotch. "Come on then, tell me who they are, yeah?"

"Felix, you aren't going to believe me, so why bother?" I asked, jumping as my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Jesus christ.." I murmured as I glanced at the screen. "What do you want, Beth?" I asked, ignoring Felix's confused look.

"_Well, I forgot to give Cosima the case she needed, she kind of bolted after you did and I was wondering if you would take it over to her later, I can drop it off at your place if you want, that way you don't have to drive the whole way_." The cop explained, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, all right, but I don't have a car, so I'm going to need like cab fare or something." I shrugged my shoulders, letting out a sigh.

"_Oh, well you can use my old one, it's nothing fancy, but it'll get you from point A to point B with little trouble, I'll have Ali drive over with me, so you can have it_." My brow furrowed as I slight smirk curved my lips upward.

I wasn't going to mention how crazy it was to give someone you barely know your spare car, I was just glad I had met these crazy woman, they were being oh so kind to me. "Yeah, alright then, I'll meet you outside in a few." I said, rattling off the address, before hanging up.

"Are you going to spill or what?" Felix asked as I let out another sigh, pulling my boots back on.

"Nope, just stay here, I have to run an errand for a friend." I shrugged my shoulders, not being able to come up with anything better to call them. _Yeah, Felix, I'm meeting up with my clones so I can take another clone some shite that another clone gave them_. Because that wasn't crazy, not at all.

"Don't tell me what to do." He huffed, sounding like we were children again. I pushed off the couch, shaking my head as I grabbed my jacket.

"Don't be such a baby." I scoffed, running a hand through my hair. "Just cause you can come play with your cool older sister, doesn't mean you have to act like a child." I teased, ruffling his hair just to annoy him, before exiting the loft.

I shook my head as I made my way back down the steps, leaning against the brick wall as I waited for my clones to show up. It wasn't long before two cars were pulling up, letting out a soft sigh I approached the dark one, smiling as Beth rolled down the window.

"How's your side?" I asked, as I took the silver case from her as Alison handed over the keys to the green Honda, before climbing in the passenger side with Beth.

"Twinges a bit, but I'll live, thanks again, for everything." She offered me a warm smile as I shrugged my shoulders, glancing over at the small car.

"Not a problem, thanks for the car, it'll help me get some things started for me, job and such, I can't do a whole lot without money, ya know?" I said, biting my lip a bit as she shook her head, holding her hand out to Alison who sighed, placing what looked like a small purse in the cop's hand.

"Here, it's a portion of the money we've got saved up, just in case, put it to good use until you get on your feet, I hope it helps with your daughter." She said, making me take the money as I blushed a bit.

"Really, I mean..you guys barely know me and you're doing this all for me, why?" I asked, before I could stop myself, I was never one for taking charity.

"Because, we're all part of this wacked up family, might as well help each other out, right?" She offered me that smile again, that seemed so much like a mother's smile, that I didn't argue. "Now, Cosima's hotel name and room number are on your phone, Alison sent them to you before she got out of the car, let me know when you get back home, alright?"

I nodded my head and watched them pull away, before climbing into the small car. I had never had a car of my own before, and this wasn't exactly a dream car, but it had an engine and four wheels, so I was just happy to be driving it.

I pulled my phone out and sure enough there was a message from Alison, giving me directions to the hotel and the room number I needed. IT didn't take long to get there, and I was grateful that the woman at the desk didn't think it was odd that I looked like the scientist.

She gave me directions to the room and I was on my way, trudging down the hallway as I glanced at the door numbers. "Three-oh-four.." I mumbled as I knocked on the door, holding the case awkwardly, kicking at the carpet.

The door clicked open as I looked up, meeting the gaze of the dreadlocked clone. "Oh, hey, I was totally not expecting company." She grinned, but allowed me in. The room smelled like pot and it was kind of a mess, but I kept quiet.

"Beth wanted me to give this to you, it's the case from the German, she said you booked out of there so fast, that she forgot to give it to you." I shrugged my shoulders, holding it out as she glided over, taking it from me, that smile never leaving her face.

"Awesome!" She set the case on the bed, before plopping down on it, picking up the blunt out of the ashtray, offering it to me.

"No thanks, I still have to drive home, maybe next time, yeah?" I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes, taking a hit, before turning to me again.

"Well, you could always stay here til you're sober again, it's not like I don't have the room." She shrugged her shoulders, her free hand gesturing to the large room, before patting the queen sized bed she sat on.

"I just..my brother, I didn't tell him where I was going and he tends to freak out sometimes when I disappear, not that I blame him, but.." I trailed off, sitting next to her on the bed, leaving enough distance between us that I could resist the urge to lean into her.

There was something about this clone that was different from the rest, I felt a pull toward her, like we were magnets and I didn't like how invested I felt after only a few short moments with her. "Ah, he'll get over it, you're both adults, not like he has much say in what you do with your life, right?"

"Yeah, well.."I paused, chewing my lip as I debated the risks of getting intoxicated with this woman, especially with the mixed feelings I had about her. "Fuck it." I said, taking the joint from her, taking a hit, letting the smoke relax me.

* * *

Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think.


	5. A Little Help

So, here it is..I am not sorry, at all.

* * *

"Alison, you really need to stop worrying, it's not like it's that bad, besides it's all taken care of, though I must say I was kind of impressed with Sarah's abilities." I said, clamping a hand over my girlfriend's mouth as she tried to argue with me again.

"I'm fine, it just stings a little bit, now if you can stop fussing over me, I will move my hand so I can go shower, but if not, I'll just have to drag you in there with me." I smirked, watching her eyes glaze over.

She let out a sigh as I pulled my hand away. "But, Beth..you got shot!" She cried out, knowing full well I would make good on my promise. I shook my head, throwing her over my shoulder with ease, ignoring the protests from her and my wounded side as I carried her into my bathroom.

She squirmed a little, trying to keep up with the charade I knew she was pulling as I plopped her on the counter, shaking my head. "Mm, I think I've changed my mind, you'll just have to sit here while I shower." I said, trying my best to keep a straight face.

Her eyes got wide as she opened her mouth to speak, and I just chuckled, slipping my jeans off. "What, but you said..Beth!" She pouted as I turned the hot water on, turning to her in just my bra and underwear.

"Oh, so you only said something cause you thought you were going to get naked time?" I teased, pulling my sports bra off with a little difficulty, wincing a bit, before tossing it at her, hitting her in her face as she continued to pout.

"If I say yes, am I allowed to join you?" She asked, giving me those puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist. I smirked, kicking my panties off, before shrugging.

"I suppose." I winked before stepping into the warm spray, letting out a soft sigh as it relaxed my tense body.

I could hear her throwing her clothes off and it made me smile, knowing that even though she was worried, she was still up for this kind of thing. I started washing my hair and was almost through rinsing it when she stumbled into the stall, in all her glory. She was toned in her legs and her abs, but he had a tenderness to her, that only came from being a mother.

"Well, hello beautiful." I murmured, trying to keep the conditioner out of my mouth. I heard her snort as she joined me under the water, her skin pressing up against mine. The tingle that spread up my spine, never seemed to get old, even after all this time.

"I don't know who you're talking about, cause the only beautiful one here, is you." She breathed into my ear, her fingers gliding over my stomach, making my breath hitch, my retort catching in my throat as her lips met mine.

It was amazing, how different she was when it came to making love, she went from the anxious, jumpy housewife, to an relaxed alpha and I was defenseless against her. She dominated my mouth, as her hands coasted along my body, pressing me against the shower wall.

I attempted to rest my hands on her hips, to pull her closer, but I was met with only a smirk fit for the devil, as she pinned my arms above my head, her mouth attacking my neck. With lips and teeth and tongue, she tore me down, making me pant, tearing moans from my throat.

"Mm, are you going to behave now, Childs?" She purred in my ear, sending another spike of heat through me, settling in my core as I let out a soft gasp, her fingers teasing the place I needed her to be.

I nodded my head, as she released my arms, her body sliding down my own, my head thudding back against the shower wall as she took me with her mouth. If it weren't for the fear of her stopping, I would have wound my fingers into her damp hair, but I refrained, settling for keeping my hands on my head, trying to bite back the sounds that were threatening to spill over.

"Someone's quiet." She commented, as she hit that perfect spot with her fingers, pressing almost painfully on it as a small scream escaped my lips. I heard her chuckle, as she resumed her administrations.

A part of me couldn't shake the feeling that this was punishment for what I tried to do, but the other part, couldn't care less, as long as she kept doing what she was doing. "Ah..shit." I hissed as she hit her mark once more.

She chuckled again, the vibrations, coupled with her very talented fingers, brought me over the edge, my knees buckling as she caught me around the middle, helping me slide down the fall to the floor, that smirk on her lips once more.

"Mm, you're a mess." She commented as she licked her fingers, making me groan softly, as I slumped against the wall, my chest heaving as she watched me try to compose myself.

"I wonder whose fault that is." I managed to spit out, something along the lines of a cocky smile on my face as she smiled proudly at me, leaning down to kiss me.

I could taste myself on her, as I slid my arms around her, pulling her flush against me, just enjoying the feel of her. "You'll be a mess soon, now that I've got you trapped." I whispered into her ear, letting my lips brush against the shell of her ear. She shivered under me, making me smile in triumph.

I had slid my hand between us, teasing her as she breathed against my chest, when my phone started screaming outside of the stall. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She groaned making me snicker as she got off of me, giving me a look like it was my fault, as I stood up on shaky legs.

"And you say I'm crass." I teased as I stepped out, turning the water off as I did. I pulled the phone out and answered it, grabbing a towel off the rack. "This better be good." I grumbled as Cosima laughed on the other end.

"_Well, I mean you didn't give me those samples, so it kind of is, but I also thought I would be interrupting things so this is going splendidly_." She laughed as I shook my head.

"Shit, the samples, I've taken some meds for the pain so I think I'm going to call up Sarah and have her bring them to you, if that's alright." I said, making Alison smile a bit as she wrapped a towel around herself, heading back into my bedroom.

"_Alright, that's cool, you know my hotel room number and everything so, just send her over before you start your shenanigans again, so you don't forget." _I could almost hear the smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later Cosima." I hung up, before dialing Sarah.

"What do you want, Beth?" She answered, sounding annoyed. I rolled my eyes, letting out a soft sigh before speaking.

"_Well, I forgot to give Cosima the case she needed, she kind of bolted after you did and I was wondering if you would take it over to her later, I can drop it off at your place if you want, that way you don't have to drive the whole way_." I explained, leaning against the door frame

"_Yeah, all right, but I don't have a car, so I'm going to need like cab fare or something_." She said, sighing on the other end as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh, well you can use my old one, it's nothing fancy, but it'll get you from point A to point B with little trouble, I'll have Ali drive over with me, so you can have it." I shrugged to myself, ignoring the look Alison was giving me.

"_Yeah, alright then, I'll meet you outside in a few_." She said, rattling off the address before hanging up.

"Stop with the look, she needs the car and if she does it, that means we just drop the car off and then we can come back." I said, pulling a sweater out of my closet and a pair of jeans, sliding them without underwear, I couldn't be bothered at that point.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, raiding my closet, pulling out a pair of sweats, a tank top and a hoodie that was big on both of us. I watched her get dressed, as I pulled my wet hair up in a ponytail, kissing her cheek as I passed to slip into a pair of running shoes.

I grabbed my car keys off the counter, pulling the others from a bowl I hadn't touched since buying the new car.I tossed them to Ali, before holding the door open for her, smacking her bottom as she walked by, chuckling at the squeak she made.

She shot a look at me as I opened the garage, allowing her to get into the other car, before I pulled out, leading out way toward our clone.

It didn't take long, but all the side streets were confusing, but Sarah was waiting outside, making it easier for me. I rolled the window down as I pulled out a pocket book from the center console, I knew it held about five grand of 'emergency money' but I felt like she should have it, to help with her daughter.

"How's your side?" She asked as I handed over the suit case. I had never taken it from the car and was grateful for my forgetfulness.

"Twinges a bit, but I'll live, thanks again, for everything." I said, smiling at her as Alison passed her the keys, before getting in, picking up the money, making a soft sound.

"Not a problem, thanks for the car, it'll help me get some things started for me, job and such, I can't do a whole lot without money, ya know?" She said, biting her lip as I took the money from Ali, handing it over.

"Here, it's a portion of the money we've got saved up, just in case, put it to good use until you get on your feet, I hope it helps with your daughter." I said, pressing the pocketbook into her hands, giving her a look that made her blush.

"Really, I mean..you guys barely know me and you're doing this all for me, why?" She asked, making me smile a bit.

"Because, we're all part of this wacked up family, might as well help each other out, right?" I smiled a smile that I knew she wouldn't argue with, even as Alison scoffed lightly. "Now, Cosima's hotel name and room number are on your phone, Alison sent them to you before she got out of the car, let me know when you get back home, alright?"

She nodded and as I pulled away, waving her goodbye before turning the corner, ignoring the glare Alison was trying to melt my head with. The ride back to my place was done in mostly silence, save for the sounds of annoyance Alison made.

"She needed it Ali, it's not like we were using it anyway." I said as I pulled into the empty spot in the garage, turning the engine off. I rested my forehead against the wheel, ignoring the pain flaring up my side.

"You just..should have said something, you never know, she could just run off with it Beth." She said as I let out a sigh, shaking my head a bit.

"You underestimate her, Alison, she may not look like much, but she's got a fighter's spirit, I doubt she'll run, she reminds me so much of myself, back before I let sucummed to my parents wishes and grew up." I said, closing my eyes.

I could hear her seat belt unbuckle as the way the fabric of her clothes moved against the seat as she moved over, wrapping her arms around me gently. "I'm sorry, I just..I don't know." I felt her shrug as she kissed my cheek.

"Don't apologize, why don't we go inside and enjoy ourselves for the next few hours, until you have to go back home, okay?" I said, sitting up slowly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think.


	6. Anger is a Fickle Thing

This is getting fluffier than I intended.

* * *

"She needed it Ali, it's not like we were using it anyway."She said as she pulled into the empty spot in the garage, turning the engine off. Her forehead rested against the wheel, as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You just..should have said something, you never know, she could just run off with it Beth." I said, letting out a soft sigh as she shook her head.

"You underestimate her, Alison, she may not look like much, but she's got a fighter's spirit, I doubt she'll run, she reminds me so much of myself, back before I let sucummed to my parents wishes and grew up." She said, making me frown.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over, sliding my arms around her gently. "I'm sorry, I just..I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, kissing her cheek. Honestly I was a little jealous, not because I thought Beth would ever feel anything for Sarah, but because they were so much alike.

"Don't apologize, why don't we go inside and enjoy ourselves for the next few hours, until you have to go back home, okay?" She said, sitting up slowly, as I pulled away, letting her kiss the top of my head.

"Alright." I smiled softly, getting out of the car, waiting for her before opening the door that connected the house and the garage. "How are you feeling, I wasn't really thinking earlier." I said, a slight blush crossing my cheeks as I thought about our shower.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." She kicked her shoes off before padding into the living room to curl up on the couch. I shook my head, toeing my shoes off by the couch, before joining her.

"I'm always going to worry, Beth." I murmured as she leaned into me. I draped an arm around her shoulders, closing my eyes as she cuddled into me. "You're so special to me, honestly I was so freaked out about everything when we found out about this, but you were a rock for me and I just...I hope you know that I'm strong enough to be yours now.." I murmured, biting my lip as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

I still hadn't wrapped my head around why she would want to leave, especially they way she was going to. "Ali..I know how strong you are..I just, you shouldn't have to take care of me, with everything you already do, I shouldn't be a burden to you." She said, making my eyes snap open to glare at the top of her head.

"Elizabeth Marie Childs, don't you ever say you're a burden to me, ever again, don't even think it!" I growled as she sat up, looking at me as I continued to glare. "You are the most amazing thing that has happened to me, I love you so much and you could never be a burden, you've done so much for me, that I damn well should be able to take care of you." I crossed my arms over my chest, shooting daggers at her.

She held up her hands as a sign of surrender, but I didn't relax, even as she started to apologize. "I'm sorry..Alison, I really am, I just..it's hard for me to let people worry about me, I'm so used to being the strong one, that I feel like I'm a bother when people try to help me." She paused, making me uncross my arms so she could take my hands.

"It's not intentional..I swear, it's just..between how I was raised and how bad those pills fucked me in the head..it's hard to let people in, you're the only person who knows me, all of me and it's scary..but I love you and I've never been happier than I have since we've known each other and I don't know why I thought leaving would make things better..but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I sniffed lightly as I pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as she moved her arms around me, squeezing me gently as tears dripped onto our cheeks. It felt good, to let it out, to make Beth know how I felt about everything, even if it ended up with us both crying.

After a while, we both calmed down and we settled back against the cushions, her on top of me as we watched a movie on tv. At first we caught the end of some disney movie, when it switched over to 10 Things I Hate About you, making me chuckle softly.

I had loved the movie when I was a kid, and fought back the urge to start quoting it during the commercials. By the time it was finished, Beth was asleep and it was about time I headed home. I scooted out from under her, laying her upper body on the throw pillows, before I walked into her bathroom, redressing in my own clothes.

I fixed my hair and then wrote her a note.

_Beth,_

_I headed home, I think I'm going to tell Donnie tonight, I'll call you afterward if I do, I'll need you more than anyone after I do. Try to get some more rest if you can, I'll see you tomorrow no matter what happens. I love you. _

_Ali._

I smiled down at her, before pressing a kiss to her head, exiting silently. The drive home seemed shorter than it usually did, I chalked it up to me being nervous, but as I entered the house, seeing Donnie on his butt in front of the television, the children asking him what was for dinner, my nervousness was replaced with anger.

"Donnie, it's almost six, why didn't you start anything for dinner?" I snapped as Gemma and Oscar hugged me around the middle.

"Well, I didn't want to make something you wouldn't like and you know how bad I am in the kitchen, I don't see why it's so hard for you to whip something up, I mean, you do it every other night." He said, sending another spike of rage through my system.

I took a calming breath, kneeling down to murmur to my children "Why don't you two go upstairs and get on shoes and a jacket and we'll go to the diner for dinner, okay? Just us three." I kissed each of their cheeks as they grinned at me, before running up the stairs.

"Donnie, just because I cook every night, does not mean you don't have to when I am doing other things, just because I am your wife does not mean you are entitled to sit on your bum and watched TV when there are things to be done around the house, I am sick and tired of picking up after you and doing your laundry and having to find porn in your drawers." I huffed, keeping my voice level and calm, so the children wouldn't hear.

"I have had enough of you walking all over me, you have no respect for me and I will not be with someone who does not respect me, when I get home with the children, you better have your things packed, you can go stay with Charles or Michael, I don't care, I want you out." I finished, not letting him argue as the children descended the stairs.

He opened his mouth and i shot him a look, before leading the children out of the door. We got settled in the van and headed out, my heart pounding in my chest as I drove, listening to Gemma tell me about the pillow fort her and Oscar made earlier in the day.

"That's lovely sweetie, if you'd like we can make a big one tonight and we'll sleep in it, how does that sound?" I asked, smiling at them in the rear view mirror.

"Awesome!" Gemma grinned as Oscar nodded his agreement. "Mommy, you should invite that Beth woman you're always talking to on the phone, she sounds like she's a really good friend to you." She spoke up, making me almost miss a stop sign.

"Oh, I don't know, honey, Beth is a very busy woman, I'm not sure if she could make it." I said, watching her reaction in the mirror as I pulled forward.

"Well, you won't know until you ask, right?" Oscar piped in as I turned a corner. I bit my lip, but shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, you two, Beth..she looks a lot like mommy, but we're not related, do you think you could handle that?" I asked as I pulled into the diner's parking lot, turning the engine off, before pivoting in my seat to look at them.

"Sure, there are two girls in our class that look a like but they're not related or the same age." Gemma smiled, as she unbuckled her seat.

"Well, I suppose, I'll call her after we eat, how about that?" I asked them, hopping out to open their door. They climbed out, looking excited as I closed the door once more, letting them take my hands as we walked in.

"Can I get desert?" Gemma asked after we placed our order, sipping on her chocolate milk.

"We'll see, you have to eat all of your dinner first, that goes for you too, Oscar." I said, as he smiled innocently at me, taking a gulp from his juice.

I shook my head, bringing the mug of coffee to my lips, taking a small sip, jumping as my phone started buzzing in my pocket, slopping hot coffee on my lap. "Fiddlesticks." I grumbled, dapping at the liquid before pulling the phone out. "Hello?" I asked, frowning at the heat in my lap.

"_Hey, I got your note, you know you don't have to rush things right?" _Beth said as I let out a sigh, asking the waitress for some more napkins and a refill.

"I know I don't have to, but I've already done it, the children and I are at Bacon and Eh, getting dinner, they want to know if you'd like to have a sleepover and help us build a pillow fort." I said, offering the waitress a grateful smile as she brought me more coffee and a stack of napkins.

"_I dunno, Alison, we look exactly the same, what are they going to think? I mean as much as I'd love to.." _She started, as I cut her off.

"I've already explained our situation to them, well part of it anyway, and they're completely fine with it, you should just come over, it'll be fun." I said, earning a smile from the children as they paused in their doodles.

"_Well..alright, I suppose, I'll be over in about an hour, okay_?" She said, making me smile. _"I love you_."

"See you soon, you too, Beth." I hung up, telling the children the news. They bounced happily in their seats, knowing they would gain a new playmate tonight.

* * *

For all of you wondering about the punky monkey, I'm not answering, you'll just have to find out :P Thanks for reading :)


	7. They're Eskimo Pies

After I got back to my hotel, I had settled down, pulling my laptop out, fully intent on going to work, when I realized, Beth never gave me the samples. "Damn it." I murmured, pulling out my phone, a slight smirk on my face.

The two had been home alone for a bit, I figured I might be interrupting things. I listened to the tone on the other end, counting each, getting ready for the voicemail when Beth answered "_This better be good_."

"Well, I mean you didn't give me those samples, so it kind of is, but I also thought I would be interrupting things so this is going splendidly." I laughed softly, pulling out a joint from my glasses case, sticking it between my lips and lighting it up, as she spoke.

"_Shit, the samples, I've taken some meds for the pain so I think I'm going to call up Sarah and have her bring them to you, if that's alright_." She said, and I knew she was lying just to try and get more time with Alison, so I didn't push it.

"Alright, that's cool, you know my hotel room number and everything so, just send her over before you start your shenanigans again, so you don't forget." I smirked, taking a hit from the blunt, holding it as she spoke once more.

"_Yeah, yeah, see you later Cosima_." She hung up before I could answer, making another chuckle cross my lips along with a stream of smoke.

I looked around the room, knowing it was messy, but I couldn't quite bring myself to pick up, I figured I would let her think I had no idea of her arrival. It was selfish and probably weird to be attracted to the punk rocker, but Beth and Alison had a fairly healthy relationship, so I figured it couldn't be that bad if I had a thing for my clone.

I had finished quite a bit of the joint, by the time I heard the knock on the door and as I approached the door, I knew I wore a goofy ass grin on my face. "Oh, hey, I was totally not expecting company." I lied smoothly, stepping away from the door, motioning her to come in.

"Beth wanted me to give this to you, it's the case from the German, she said you booked out of there so fast, that she forgot to give it to you." She shrugged her shoulders, holding the case out for me.

"Awesome!" I set the case on the bed,and plopped down on it, picking up the blunt out of the ashtray, offering it to the punk rocker.

"No thanks, I still have to drive home, maybe next time, yeah?" She offered me a smile as I rolled my eyes, taking another hit, angling my body toward hers.

"Well, you could always stay here til you're sober again, it's not like I don't have the room."I shrugged, my free hand gesturing to the large room, before patting the queen sized bed

"I just..my brother, I didn't tell him where I was going and he tends to freak out sometimes when I disappear, not that I blame him, but.." She trailed off, sitting next to me on the bed, leaving a bit of distance between us. I could respect that, but it didn't keep me from wanting to lean into her.

There was something about Sarah, that had me throwing any rules I may have had about clone relationships."Ah, he'll get over it, you're both adults, not like he has much say in what you do with your life, right?" I said, offering her a smile as I held the joint out to her.

"Yeah, well.." She paused and I watched as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, sending an odd spike of heat through me. "Fuck it." SHe said, taking the joint from me, taking a hit like a pro as I chuckled.

"Let's order room service, yeah?" She said after while, her head buried in my pillow, her shoes were across the room along with her jacket, leaving her clad in only a black tanktop, her bra straps peeking out along her shoulders, while her legs were encompassed in tight grey material.

"Sure, why do you want?" I asked as I pulled the menu out of the table drawer, handing it over to her. She took it, spending about five minutes squinting at it, before groaning, letting her arms fall down to the bed.

"It all sounds so good." She pouted as I giggled next to her, shaking my head. I leaned over and plucked the menu from her hand, my arm brushing against hers, sending a jolt through me, making me pull away, a blush on my cheeks as I busied myself with calling down for food.

"What did you get?" She asked, rolling over onto her side, her head propped up in her hand a sly sort of smile on her face.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes as I leaned back against the pillows, flicking the television on, finding the free movies, clicking on one without much thought, before turning my attention back to Sarah, who was now tracing shapes along my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I murmured as she continued to move her fingers along lazily. She shrugged her shoulder, looking up at me, a crooked smile decorating her lips.

"I dunno, it just looked..nice." She admitted as she moved closer, her forehead level with my lips. The heat between us was making my already clouded mind, even foggier as she tilted her head up to look at me again.

I parted my lips to say something, when there was a knock at the door. _Oh thank god _I thought as I squirmed out from under her, walking over to the door. I handed over a tip and took the little paper bag, walking back to the bed.

"Seriously, what's in the bag?" She asked, sitting up, her back against the wall, watching me. I chuckled softly, settling back on the bed as I opened the bag, pulling out the frozen treat. "Ice cream bars?" She snorted, taking hers, pulling the foil off, before taking a bite.

"No, Eskimo Pies!" I stuck my tongue out, unwrapping my own, taking a hesitant bite, not wanting my teeth to hurt. The first bite was always the best, the chocolate and vanilla were so nice together.

"They're ice cream bars, Cos, doesn't matter what you say." She said, a little chocolate smeared on the corner of her mouth. I tried not to allow her nickname get to me, but I felt my cheeks warm when she licked her lips.

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes, focusing on the melting desert in my hand. After I was finished, I tossed it away, letting out a sigh as I leaned back against the pillows.

"I should get home soon." Sarah murmured as she glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was only about ten at night, but I kept quiet as she got up, stretching her arms over her head. "I get to see my daughter tomorrow." She mentioned as she slipped her boots on, along with her jacket.

"Awesome, I hope it goes well." I smiled at her as she nodded. She hesitated at the end of the bed, before coming around to my side, standing over me for a moment.

"I..I..uh had a good time, thanks." She smiled at me, before ducking down, kissing my cheek, before retreating to the door, leaving me a blushing mess.

"Anytime!" I yelled just before she closed the door. I flopped back against the pillows, my heart still hammering in my chest, leaving me to feel my pulse in my cheeks. "And she says I'm something else.."

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short, the next one will be longer, promise! Thanks for reading


	8. Twin Confessions

This took longer than I wanted it to -.- please forgive me!

* * *

"I should get home soon." I murmured glancing over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was only about ten at night, I needed to get out of the bed, before I did something I would regret in the morning. I stretched my arms up over my head, my back popping as I slid my boots on and grabbed my jacket."I get to see my daughter tomorrow." I said, smiling a bit as I shrugged on my jacket.

"Awesome, I hope it goes well." She smiled at me as I nodded my head, pausing at the end of the bed before moving to her side, biting my lip a bit.

"I..I..uh had a good time, thanks." I smiled, kissing her cheek quick, before bolting out the door.

"Anytime!" I heard her yell, before the door clicked closed. I let out a soft sigh, leaning my head against the door, before pushing away, heading down the hallway. My heart thudded in my ears as I smiled politely at the staff as I made my way out, my boots thumping against the sidewalk.

"What the hell was that, Manning?" I grumbled as I opened the car door, slamming it as I got in. "She probably thinks I'm a freak." I shook my head as I pulled out, cruising down the road. I cranked the radio up, nodding my head along with the beat.

I had other things to worry about, like seeing Kira and figuring out what to do about when Vic dragged his sorry ass back around. A shiver went down my spine at the thought of him showing his face, it wasn't that I was afraid of him, but when he was around, I turned into a whole different person.

I let out a soft sigh, raking a hand through my hair as I pulled into the alleyway, parking a few feet away from the door as I shook my head. I thought back to what Beth had said earlier, still sort of shocked that the other clones were ready to fight for me. "This is just one big cluster fuck." I huffed, climbing out of the car.

I padded up the stairs, listening to the thump of my boots as I thought about the days events. I couldn't hide this from Felix for much longer, especially when he was letting me stay with him. As I turned the corner I froze in my tracks, seeing Vic and Felix arguing by the door.

I backed up slowly, until I was in the car once more, pulling out again. Today had been stressful enough, I didn't need to deal with Vic's shit. I pulled out the pink phone as I drove, dialing Beth.

"_Hey, Sarah, everything okay?" _She asked as I let out a soft sigh.

"Hey, uh..I'm on my way over to your place..my uh..my ex is at my brother's house looking for me and..I was wondering if I could stay with you for tonight." I bit my lip as I paused at a red light, taking a deep breath, I hated asking for help.

"_Shit, yeah, I'm actually headed over to Alison's but you're welcome to stay here, we can deal with your ex tomorrow, I doubt he'll argue with a cop, let alone one that looks like you_." I could hear her chuckle as I shook my head, smiling despite myself.

"Thanks Beth, I really owe you, I don't think I can deal with him tonight, not after everything." I shook my head as I pulled up to the curb, watching as she walked out of the house.

"_Oh, seems you're here." _She hung up as I got out of the car, running a hand through my hair as I pocketed the phone.

"Thanks..again." I felt the heat crawling up the back of my neck again as I offered her a smile. She shrugged her shoulders at me and patted my head.

"Don't worry about it, there's food and stuff in the kitchen, feel free to watch a movie or something and the shower in the master bath is hotter than the guest one, help yourself to my closet, there should at least be something you'll feel comfortable in to wear to bed." She smiled, making me feel like I was a troublesome younger sister.

"Alright, I promise I won't have any parties or anything." I winked as she rolled her eyes. "You should put ice on your side, by the way, if it's still bothering you, I'll help with any swelling, I bet Ali would love to play doctor with you." I teased, watching as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You're a brat." She chuckled softly as she shook her head. "Just be safe, keep the doors locked, don't answer the door unless you've invited someone over, okay? If you need anything you can call us."

I nodded my head as she opened the garage door, I took that as my invitation to go inside and so I did. I kicked my boots of in the foyer, locked the door and proceeded to make myself comfortable on the couch as I pulled my phone out, sending a text to Felix.

_I saw Vic there, I'm at a friend's place, don't worry_. I clicked send, tossing the phone onto the table as I let out a sigh, picking up the remote, flicking the telly on as I burrowed into the soft throw pillows.

It wasn't long before my stomach reminded me that the only thing I had to eat throughout the day was the ice cream bar Cosima had gotten them. I pushed off the couch, dropping my jacket on the arm as I explored the kitchen, finding some heat and eat chinese in the freezer.

After reading the instructions, popping it into the microwave for the allotted time, I busied myself with searching for the silverware. It was third drawer from the left, I filed away that information for any future stays as I pulled the hot food from the microwave.

It smelled amazing but still held that sort of frozen food flavor that most convenient meals had. I wasn't complaining though, it was by far the best meal I had had in a long time. Living off of canned food and ramen noodles was not the best thing in the world but it got me by.

After finishing up my dinner, I padded off to the shower, enjoying the way the hot water relaxed my tired muscles, as I used a liberal amount of Beth's hair products, enjoying how soft they made my hair, working the braids out. Once I was clean, probably cleaner than I had been in a while, I wrapped a towel around myself and my hair, stepping back into my clone's bedroom.

After going through her closet, I found a pair of cut off sweats and a tank top that would be comfortable enough and pulled them on, drying my hair out a bit, before making my way back to the living room.

I stopped in the doorway when I heard rummaging around in the kitchen, my body tensing up as I peered around the doorframe. There was a man, tall, built, with dark hair, his hands sifting through what looked like a junk drawer.

Backing up from the door, I snatched up my jeans and hid in the closet, pulling out the pink clone phone. I dialed Beth, burrowing deep into the closet, hiding amongst the heavy winter things.

_Hey, Sarah, what's up_? Beth answered as I took a slow breath, trying to keep calm.

"There's a man in the house, I don't know how he got in, I locked all the doors, Beth, I'm freaking out a bit.." I admitted in a soft whisper, hoping the cop would catch it all.

By the quiet curing from the other end, I assumed the clone got it all _Shit, I bet it's Paul, does he know you're there_? She asked as I shook her head, having to remind myself that the cop couldn't see her.

"No, no I'm in your closet, I didn't want to start anything that I couldn't finish, especially since I don't exactly have any weapons." I hissed, biting my lip as the rummaging stopped.

_Keep calm, Sarah, I'll be there as soon as I can, stay where you are and no matter what happens, don't fight him, okay? It's going to be alright_. She said as I agreed, hanging up, before silencing the phone.

I waited, straining to hear outside of the closet, hoping he would be gone soon, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't look in the closet. "Beth, are you in here?" I heard him call making me flinch back into some sweaters, never more glad for thick wool than I was when it kept me from hitting the wall.

I covered my mouth, stuffing a sweater sleeve in my mouth as I took calming breaths through my nose. "Come on, Beth! I just want to talk!" He called out again, his speech sounding slurred.

_He's fucking drunk, that's great, he could be dangerous and he's drunk_. I thought as I closed my eyes, my fingers tangling into the sweater in my lap, biting down on the fabric hard. That's when I heard it, the front door being kicked open.

"Paul, get your fucking ass out here." Beth yelled, sounding more dangerous than the woman I saw trying to end her own life. "I swear to god, if you don't show your face, I'm going to arrest your dumbass!"

I could hear the stumbled footsteps as he exited the bedroom, thudding into the doorframe. "There you are, how did you know I was here?" He asked stupidly, as I rolled my eyes, crawling toward the door to hear better.

"Well, let's see, your car is in my front yard and the door was unlocked, I thought I told you to give back the key." She growled and I could almost picture the look of rage on her face.

"Don't point that gun at me, bitch." He slurred and I could hear his foot fall, like he was running at her. There were sounds of a scuffle and I heard Beth's muffled yelp, soon i found myself out in the living room, jumping on the guy's back.

"Get your grubby mitts off my sister!" I growled, wrapping my arm around his neck as Beth scrambled up from the floor. I don't know what compelled me to help her or even call her my sister, but I wasn't letting this Paul guy hurt her.

I felt his hands hitting my back and head, but it didn't matter, when his knees hit the floor from the lack of oxygen flow to his brain. I let him go when he went lax and let Beth cuff him as I sat on the floor, breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through me, my heart thudding hard.

My mind vaguely registered her calling someone named Art, to pick this guy up for breaking an entering and assault, but other than that, my mind was focused on breathing properly as my body shivered, trying to work the adrenaline off.

"Sarah, breathe, it's alright." Beth murmured, taking my face in her hands, concern etched into her features. "He's out, you're alright, I'm alright, just breathe." She brushed the hair from my face as I nodded, making my lungs work at a relaxing pace.

"Thank you, that helped..a lot." I said softly, biting my lip as I watched the bruise forming on her cheek. "The bastard hit you." I growled, my brow furrowing as I glared at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Yeah, he hit me, but I'm fine, I've suffered a lot worse working on the force, don't worry about it, Alison will do enough of that for you when she finds out, I'm sorry he scared you, he's a bit of an ass and he's been worse since I broke it off with him." She said as I nodded, allowing her to help me to the couch.

My shoulders, neck and head ached dully as the adrenaline faded out of my system, leaving me sore. " Why'd you break it off, besides the obvious?" I asked, despite myself, watching as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, there's someone else and I couldn't be with him and with her and yeah, he didn't like that." She shrugged as I watched her cheeks went red.

I smirked slightly "Her, eh?" I teased as I got comfortable once more, watching her. I thought about it for a minute, a grin spreading across my lips. "It really Alison, yeah? That's weird, but kind of awesome, you two balance each other out."

Her blush got deeper as she nodded her head, a sly smile on her face "She's hard to handle sometimes, but it was hard not to fall for her, you know? I look at her the way you look as Cosima." She smirked, making me blush this time.

"I..dunno what you're talking about.." I murmured, shaking my head, my cheeks burning as she gave me that knowing look that had me caving. "Alright, fine, I like her, does that make your detective arse feel better?"

She laughed at me, nodding her head as she leaned back in her chair, her hands on the arms. "Yeah, it's nice knowing it's not just some weird thing that Alison and I have going on, maybe we're all just really narcissistic, or maybe we're all just really hot and we can't handle that." She grinned as I just shook my head, enjoying how easy it was to talk to her.

"The world may never know." I chuckled softly, leaning my head back against the cushions, jumping as a knock sounded on the door.

"That's probably, Art, could you go hang out in the bedroom? I don't want him freaking out." She said as she got up, stretching her arms up over her head as I nodded.

"Sure, I'll close the door and make myself comfy on the bed." I grinned as she smiled at me, shrugging her shoulders as I walked off to the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I flopped onto the bed, enjoying the softness of it as I buried myself into the duvet, relaxing once more, ignoring the aches and pains of my body as I managed to drift off to the sounds of the muffled voices outside of the door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :D


	9. Protective Rage

I didn't proof read this at all! but it's the first chapter of this that's over 3000 words! yay!

* * *

"Elizabeth Marie Childs, don't you ever say you're a burden to me, ever again, don't even think it!" She growled as I sat up, flinching at the use of my middle name and the hardness of her gaze. "You are the most amazing thing that has happened to me, I love you so much and you could never be a burden, you've done so much for me, that I damn well should be able to take care of you." She crossed her arms over her chest as I frowned, putting my hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry..Alison, I really am, I just..it's hard for me to let people worry about me, I'm so used to being the strong one, that I feel like I'm a bother when people try to help me." I paused, reaching over to uncross her arms, taking her hands in mine.

"It's not intentional..I swear, it's just..between how I was raised and how bad those pills fucked me in the head..it's hard to let people in, you're the only person who knows me, all of me and it's scary..but I love you and I've never been happier than I have since we've known each other and I don't know why I thought leaving would make things better..but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I could hear her sniff softly, as she pulled me close, pressing a soft kiss to my lips as I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her gently as our tears mingled on our cheeks. It was an oddly warming feeling, putting it all out there, even as we cried.

She meant so much to me and knowing that she loved me, was enough to keep me going, no matter how rough things got. We calmed down after a while, flicking through channels until we agreed upon something. I was basically laying in her lap, her fingers in my hair as I drifted off, listening to the sounds of the movie I didn't know, but Ali kept murmuring along with.

It was a nice sleep, one interrupted by the cool pillows under my head. I blinked awake, glancing around the living room, spotting a piece of paper on the coffee table. I sat up, letting out a yawn as I ran a hand through my hair, grimacing at slightly greasy texture. I snatched up the note, reading it with a sad sort of smile.

_Beth,_

_I headed home, I think I'm going to tell Donnie tonight, I'll call you afterward if I do, I'll need you more than anyone after I do. Try to get some more rest if you can, I'll see you tomorrow no matter what happens. I love you. _

_Ali._

"Oh, Ali.." I murmured before I got up, pulling my phone out as I padded to my bathroom. I dialed her as I undressed, turning the hot water on as she answered after a few rings.

"_Hello?" _She said, making me smile as I leaned against the counter in my underthings.

"Hey, I got your note, you know you don't have to rush things right?" I said, frowning as I heard her sigh on the other end.

"_I know I don't have to, but I've already done it, the children and I are at Bacon and Eh, getting dinner, they want to know if you'd like to have a sleepover and help us build a pillow fort." _She said, making me snicker at the lamely named cafe.

"I dunno, Alison, we look exactly the same, what are they going to think? I mean as much as I'd love to.." I started, biting my tongue as she cut in.

"_I've already explained our situation to them, well part of it anyway, and they're completely fine with it, you should just come over, it'll be fun_." She said, making me smile despite myself.

"Well..alright, I suppose, I'll be over in about an hour, okay?" I said softly, biting my lip a bit as I added "I love you."

"_See you soon, you too, Beth_." She replied, before hanging up. I let out a sigh and laid the phone on the counter, before stripping off the last of my clothes, stepping into the hot shower.

I tipped my head back, my back to the flow of water, as I washed, allowing the scalding water to relax my tense muscles, today had been far more eventful than it needed to be and the thought of joining Alison and her children for the night had an odd calming effect on me.

Once I was finished, I dried off, wrapping a towel around my middle, plugging in the hair dryer, before I started on taming my hair. After a good fifteen minutes of brushing and blow drying, it hung in a slight wave around my face, settling against my chest as I smiled at the mirror.

"I'll never be able to repay Sarah for what she did, even if Paul is some creepy spy or whatever, I can protect Alison better if I'm alive." I said to the reflection, nodding my head a bit as I turned to go get dressed. I settled for a blue, long sleeved, v-neck, a pair of comfy jeans and my tennis shoes, throwing a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes into a backpack, before straightening up, flinching as my phone started going off.

"I need to remember to put this thing on vibrate." I huffed as I looked as Sarah's name flash across the screen. "Hey, Sarah, everything okay?" I asked, hearing her let out a soft sigh.

"_Hey, uh..I'm on my way over to your place..my uh..my ex is at my brother's house looking for me and..I was wondering if I could stay with you for tonight." _I could hear the reluctance in her voice as I picked up my bag, a spike of anger flowing through my system, her ex needed his ass beat.

"Shit, yeah, I'm actually headed over to Alison's but you're welcome to stay here, we can deal with your ex tomorrow, I doubt he'll argue with a cop, let alone one that looks like you." I chuckled softly, trying to make the Brit feel better.

"_Thanks Beth, I really owe you, I don't think I can deal with him tonight, not after everything."_She said as I walked out of the house, watching her pull up to the curb.

"Oh, seems you're here." I hung up, walking toward her, a small smile on my face.

"Thanks..again." She said, her cheeks going red as I shook my head, offering her a wider smile as I patted the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, there's food and stuff in the kitchen, feel free to watch a movie or something and the shower in the master bath is hotter than the guest one, help yourself to my closet, there should at least be something you'll feel comfortable in to wear to bed." I said softly, feeling like a protective older sister for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few hours.

"Alright, I promise I won't have any parties or anything." She winked as I rolled her eyes. "You should put ice on your side, by the way, if it's still bothering you, it'll help with any swelling, I bet Ali would love to play doctor with you." She teased,making me blush, I was sure Alsion and I weren't that obvious.

"You're a brat." I chuckled softly as I shook I head. "Just be safe, keep the doors locked, don't answer the door unless you've invited someone over, okay? If you need anything you can call us." I clicked the garage door opener, walking toward my car as she went into the house.

I let out a soft sigh, pulling out of the drive with ease, heading toward the suburbs. I listened to the radio, occasionally singing along, until I was parked at the curb in front of Ali's house, biting my lip gently as I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat.

"Here goes nothing." I breathed as I got out, locking the car before walking up to her door. I knocked a little harder than I meant to, my hands shaking as I waited for her to answer the door. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous, but I was and it pooled in the pit of my stomach, making me feel sick.

As the door swung open, I was greeted by the sight of Alison in her pink pajamas, a grin on her face, her hair was pulled back, the loose ends joining her bangs to hang around her face. "Hey there." She said, inviting me in.

I could hear music coming from the basement and the sounds of her children laughing as she pecked me on the cheek, bringing a rush of heat to my face. "I feel over dressed." I said dumbly, making her laugh softly.

"You can change into your pajamas in the bathroom, I need to make sure the children aren't getting into the soda." She said, looking happier than I had seen her days. I nodded my head, watching her retreat down the steps, before finding the bathroom.

I changed into a sports bra and shorts, pulling on the white tank top over my head, before packing my other clothes back into the bag, heading down the steps. I was greeted with three grinning face all sitting around a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Gemma, Oscar, this is Beth, Beth, these are my children." Alison said as the kids hopped up, rushing over to give me a hug, nearly knocking me over.

"It's so nice to meet you, your mother has told me all about you." I grinned as they jumped up and down, obviously hopped up on sugar.

"it's good to meet you too, mommy is so happy when she talks to you, so we wanted to invite you over for a slumber party." Gemma grinned as Oscar nodded along, neither of them seeming to be unnerved at the fact that I looked like their mother.

"I'm glad you invited me, this sounds like lots of fun, I haven't made a blanket fort since I was a kid." I smiled, allowing them to drag me over to the pile of bedding. Alison giving me a warm look as we started to make the fort.

By the time it was done, it was stretched across the entire room, housing them all, plus the TV which was playing Frozen. The children were sprawled out on the pillows, sharing a blanket as they fought off sleep, while Alison and I held hands under our own blanket.

"This movie is so lame." I whispered once I knew the children were asleep, earning an elbow to the side, thankfully it was the good side.

"Hush, it's a great movie." She argued, making me chuckle softly as I leaned over, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I think you've seen it so many times that it's brainwashed you." I murmured as her eyes clouded over, her lips parted as I kissed her, stealing any retort she may have had up her sleeve.

She let out a soft squeak, but only pulled away slightly, her cheeks pink as her gaze flickered from me to her sleeping children and then back again. "Oh, they won't know a thing, they're fast asleep." I teased as she rolled her eyes.

I grinned, pulling away, only to put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my side. She let out a soft huff as I tucked her head under my chin, relaxing as she took my other hand, kissing the knuckles.

We had just about drifted off, when my damned phone started ringing again, making me dive for my bag to answer it, hoping it didn't wake the children. "Hey, Sarah, what's up?" I asked as I crawled out of the fort and out the back door, leaning against the house.

"_There's a man in the house, I don't know how he got in, I locked all the doors, Beth, I'm freaking out a bit.."_She whispered into the phone, making me strain to hear it all, tensing as it all clicked.

"Shit, I bet it's Paul, does he know you're there?" I asked, biting my lip as I waited for her answer.

"_No, no I'm in your closet, I didn't want to start anything that I couldn't finish, especially since I don't exactly have any weapons." _She hissed, making me relax just a pit.

"Keep calm, Sarah, I'll be there as soon as I can, stay where you are and no matter what happens, don't fight him, okay? It's going to be alright." I said trying to sound reassuring as she agreed with me and hung up.

I let out an angry growl, laying my fist against the door frame, before I walked back into the basement. I ducked under the blankets, letting Alison know what was going on, before I slid into my shoes and stormed out to my car, protective rage swelling up in my chest, this time hotter than before.

Paul was my problem, not hers and I wouldn't allow the bastard near her, even if he didn't know Sarah was there, I was afraid of what could happen if he stumbled upon her. As I pulled into the drive, I pulled my gun from the glove compartment, stomping up the front steps, kicking open the half closed door.

"Paul, get your fucking ass out here." I snarled, seeing red as I stepped into the house. "I swear to god, if you don't show your face, I'm going to arrest your dumbass!"

I watched him stumble out of the bedroom, bouncing off the door frame as I kept my gun pointed at his chest. "There you are, how did you know I was here?" He asked stupidly, as let out a sarcastic laugh

"Well, let's see, your car is in my front yard and the door was unlocked, I thought I told you to give back the key." I growled the words ripping from my chest.

"Don't point that gun at me, bitch." He slurred charging at me, before I could put the gun down, his fist was slamming into my cheek bone, making me yelp as I stumbled back, falling onto the floor as I watched Sarah jumped onto his back.

"Get your grubby mitts off my sister!" She growled, wrapping an arm around his neck as I got up from the floor, something warm flooding through me at the sound of her calling me her sister. I wasn't sure why, but it made me grin despite the situation.

The scuffle didn't last long, as Paul hit the ground, Sarah scrambling off of him as I pulled a pair of cuffs out of the end table's drawer, slapping them onto his wrists before I called Art.

I filled him in on everything, as he cursed on the other end, promising he would be there soon.

"Sarah, breathe, it's alright." I murmured, taking her face in my hands. "He's out, you're alright, I'm alright, just breathe." I brushed the hair from her face as she nodded, trying to get her breathing to even out.

"Thank you, that helped..a lot." She said softly, biting her lip. "The bastard hit you." She growled, her brow furrowing as she shot a glare at Paul's unconscious form.

"Yeah, he hit me, but I'm fine, I've suffered a lot worse working on the force, don't worry about it, Alison will do enough of that for you when she finds out, I'm sorry he scared you, he's a bit of an ass and he's been worse since I broke it off with him." I said as I helped her onto the couch, watching her relax into the cushions.

" Why'd you break it off, besides the obvious?" She asked as I raked a hand through my hair, letting out a sigh.

"Well, there's someone else and I couldn't be with him and with her and yeah, he didn't like that." I shrugged my cheeks burning as she smirked at me.

"Her, eh?" She teased as she adjusted her position, watching me with a thoughtful expression, before a grin spreading across her lips. "It's Alison, yeah? That's weird, but kind of awesome, you two balance each other out."

My blush got deeper as I nodded her head, a sly smile making it's way onto my face "She's hard to handle sometimes, but it was hard not to fall for her, you know? I look at her the way you look as Cosima." It was my turn to smirk as she blushed.

"I..dunno what you're talking about.." She murmured, her head shaking as I gave her a knowing look, my brow rising up as she let out a sigh, "Alright, fine, I like her, does that make your detective arse feel better?"

I laughed at her, my body shaking with the effort as I nodded, leaning back into the chair, my hands on the arms."Yeah, it's nice knowing it's not just some weird thing that Alison and I have going on, maybe we're all just really narcissistic, or maybe we're all just really hot and we can't handle that." I grinned as she shook her head once more.

"The world may never know." She chuckled softly, leaning her head back against the cushions, jumping as a knock sounded on the door.

"That's probably, Art, could you go hang out in the bedroom? I don't want him freaking out." I asked as I stood up, stretching my shoulders out as she nodded.

"Sure, I'll close the door and make myself comfy on the queen sized bed" She grinned, making me smile as I shrugged, walking off toward the door.

I only opened it after I heard the guest room shut, offering a sheepish smile at my partner. "Hey, Art." I said, allowing him to enter.

"Hi, are you okay?" He asked as I lead him into the living room, watching him toe Paul in the ribs gently.

I shrugged my shoulders, settling myself on the arm of the couch. "I'm fine, my face is gonna hurt in the morning, but he's going to wake up in jail so that's always a nice thought." I chuckled softly as Art shook his head.

We spent the next half hour taking down my statement, Paul would be charged with breaking and entering and assault of a police officer and Art would be sending her paperwork to get a restraining order put up against him.

"Thanks for everything, Art." I said softly after he had thrown Paul into the back of his car. "I really appreciate you coming out this late." I shrugged as he shook his head, ruffling my hair, he always managed to make me feel like I was his little sister.

"It's my job, isn't it, Childs?" He grinned before wishing me a better night and driving off.

I let out a soft sigh, looking at the time, letting out a soft groan. It was passed midnight, surely Alison was asleep, but I had to let her know everything was alright, so I dialed her, hope burning in my chest as I walked to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer.

"_Oh my lord, Beth are you okay?" _She answered as I pressed the ice against my cheek, letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm fine, Alison, Art is taking Paul in and Sarah is sleeping in the guest room, I can drive back over if you'd like." I said, leaning against the counter, staring at my feet.

"_Only if you want to, Beth." _She said softly, making me chuckle a bit as I shook my head.

"I would love to spend the night with you Alison, I'll be over in a bit." I grinned, ignoring the twinge of pain it brought.

"_Alright, I love you." _She replied, making my heart skip a beat as it always did when she said those words.

"I love you too, babe, I'll see you soon" I said softly, hanging up, before I checked in on Sarah, chuckling at her snoring form, leaving her a note, letting her know where I would be.

I walked out of the house, hopefully for the final time, before locking up and heading out once more, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Ali and sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed!


	10. Knight in Shining Armour

It's late and I barely read this over, so here it is.

* * *

The ride home was one filled with giggles and excited plan making as Gemma and Oscar talked about the fort they would make. They didn't even seem upset about not getting desert, it brought a smile to my lips as I pulled into the driveway, glad to see the house dark.

We shuffled inside, and flicked on some lights, seeing Donnie had indeed left but the children didn't seem to notice as they bolted upstairs to get into their pajamas. I shook my head, leaving my purse on the counter, before ascending the stairs after them.

I pulled on my favorite checkered pink pajamas, pulling my hair up and away from my face, smiling at my reflection, knowing Beth would like that I wasn't hiding my face. I nodded to myself, before heading back down stairs, helping the children grab every piece of bedding in the house, piling it in the basement.

I had just flicked on radio Disney when I heard the knock at the door and met the grins of the children before heading up to the foyer. I pulled open the door, my smile still in place as I took her in, blue vneck and jeans, she was beautiful. "Hey there." I said as I stepped back, inviting her in.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek, watching as a blush overtook her cheeks, making me roll my eyes. "I feel overdressed." She said, rubbing the back of her neck as I giggled.

"You can change into your pajamas in the bathroom, I need to make sure the children aren't getting into the soda." i said, pointing down the hall, before retreating down the steps.

The children were indeed trying to get into the soda and I waggled a finger at them as they let out a groan, before sitting around the blankets. "You can have some once's Beth is down here, okay? She's just getting changed." I said, watching them nod their heads and grin.

I looked up when I heard the bottom step creak and smiled up at her, biting my lip as she smiled back."Gemma, Oscar, this is Beth, Beth, these are my children." I said, stifling a giggle as they jumped up and hugged her.

"It's so nice to meet you, your mother has told me all about you." She grinned as they jumped up and down, making me shake my head.

"It's good to meet you too, mommy is so happy when she talks to you, so we wanted to invite you over for a slumber party." Gemma grinned as Oscar nodded along, neither of them seeming to notice Beth and I looked alike.

"I'm glad you invited me, this sounds like lots of fun, I haven't made a blanket fort since I was a kid."She said, allowing them to drag her over to the pile of bedding. I smiled warmly at them as we started to put the fort together.

By the time it was done, it was stretched across the entire room, housing them all, plus the TV which was playing Frozen. The children were sprawled out on the pillows, sharing a blanket as they fought off sleep, while I held hands with Beth under our own blanket.

"This movie is so lame." She whispered, as I elbowed her good side gently, flashing her a look.

"Hush, it's a great movie." I argued, a pout forming on my lips as she leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth, making me blush slightly

"I think you've seen it so many times that it's brainwashed you." She muttered as I licked my lips, growing warmer, letting out a small squeak when Beth kissed me, my gaze flickering over to my children. "Oh, they won't know a thing, they're fast asleep." She teased as I rolled my eyes.

She grinned and pulled away, only to put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her side. I huffed softly as she tucked my head under her chin, making me feel safe as I took her other hand, kissing the knuckles.

We stayed like that for awhile, until my lids started to droop, a soft yawn escaping my lips, when Beth's phone started to ring. I bolted up right, as she dived for her phone, flipping it open,"Hey, Sarah, what's up?" She asked as I watched her crawl out of the fort, a slight frown on my face.

I let out a soft sigh when I heard the door shut, rubbing a hand over my face as I checked to make sure Gemma and Oscar were still sleeping. They laid there under their blanket, breathing smoothly as I leaned back against my pillow once more.

I jumped a bit when I heard the dull thud that could only be Beth's fist against the door frame, but didn't say anything when she came back to tell me she had to go help Sarah. "Paul is there and he's my problem, not hers and I would probably kill him if he hurt her." She said, as I nodded.

"Alright, Beth, just be careful and call me so I know you're okay." I murmured, pulling her close, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled softly, promising to be as safe as she could, before crawling out once more, heading up the stairs.

A part of me found it rather odd, that she was this protective of our new found 'sister' but then I remembered how she had been toward me when we had first met.

_I could hear their footsteps creaking above me as I cowered in the corner of the basement, gripping my purse to my chest as I tried to keep my breathing quiet. "Come out, little birdy, just give us the bag and we'll let you go." One called out as I backed into the wall, finally making my shaky hands pull my cell phone from the bag in my arms. _

"_Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher asked as I turned the volume down, pressing the phone to my ear. _

"_Yes..I'm cornered in an old store front building one Northside...I'm not sure the address, there are men who are trying to hurt me..." I whispered, jumping as something crashed up above. _

"_We'll track your phone's location and have officers there as soon as possible, please try to stay calm and keep us on the line." They replied as I nodded, making myself reply softly as I kept still in my hiding place. _

"_Come on, pretty birdy, we just want the bag, don't make us come and find you." Another called out as I tried to remain calm. _

_I wasn't sure how much time had passed, before they finally came down the stairs, or even when they started at me, I felt their hands against my body and I knew I was screaming, but suddenly, they were gone. I didn't dare look and see what other dangers awaited me, even when the sounds of painful groans filled the air._

"_Hey, it's safe now, they're taken care of." Her voice said, breaking through the terror that had frozen me in place. When I looked up, my breath caught in my throat and I knew my expression must have matched hers, when we realized we could be looking in a strange mirror. _

"_Holy cheese and crackers.."I managed to spit out, pushing my body as far away from her as possible, my eyes wide. "Who are you and why do you look like me!?" I all but yelled, squeaking as her hand clamped over my mouth. _

"_Not so loud, Jesus Christ, I'm Officer Beth Childs, I was the closest in the area, so I came to help, we need to get you cleaned up, but I don't think my fellow officers will get a kick out of our doppelganger routine, you can come to my place and I'll get you fixed up." She said smoothly, and for some reason, I found myself calming down. _

"_Alright.." I managed to squeak out before following her up the stairs, barely noticing as she called someone named Art, lying to him, saying I had run off shortly after she showed up. _

_I was placed in a small Honda civic, my nose crinkling as the smell of cigarette smoke and old pizza, a scanner going off every now and again. I stayed quiet though, as she got in and started driving toward town. _

"_It's not much, but it's home for now." She said as she let me into the apartment, throwing her jacket onto the back of the couch, before walking to the kitchenette. "What's your poison?" The officer asked as I snapped my head up, shaking the off the confusion that clouded my mind. _

"_Oh..uh, vodka if you have it." I mumbled, sitting when she motioned for me to. I perched on the recliner off to the side of the room, slightly impressed at how clean the apartment was, compared to her car. _

"_Here you go, that'll help." She said, handing me a glass full of clear liquid. I nodded and took a sip, my eyes on her. "So, what's your name, kid?" She asked, making me huff slightly. _

"_I am not a kid, besides, we look the same, how could I be any younger than you are? Honestly." I snorted, before finishing off the glass of alcohol as she nodded to herself. _

"_Calm down, I was teasing you, damn." She shook her head, pulling out a pink clad phone, dialing a number before promptly ignoring me while she spoke to someone named Cosima. "Yeah, I found another one, Christ, that's what, six now, including the German and the ones she told us about, right?" _

_I cleared my throat, wincing a bit as I shifted in my seat, finally feeling all the damage those thugs had done. "May I use your restroom?" I asked finally, feeling the need to look in a mirror and see just how bad I looked. _

_She held up a finger as she finished her conversation. "Yeah, we'll talk about it later, bye." She hung up before motioning for me to follow her. _

_She led me to a good sized bathroom, having me sit on the counter as she pulled a basic first aid kit out from under the sink. The glance I got in the mirror wasn't too bad, they had avoided my face for the most part. _

"_Take your hoodie off, so I can get a better look at your back and arms." She said, as I nodded, a slight blush on my face as I took the hoodie off, showing that I was only wearing a sports bra under it. I hadn't planned on doing anything other than grabbing a few things from the store. _

_I stayed quiet as she checked me out, for some reason her gaze made me feel warm, but not in a bad way. "Alright, I think you'll be okay to go home, just be sure to tell your husband some lame ass story, if he asks about the bruises, I doubt he'd be pleased you got assaulted." She said, taking a bottle of pain pills from her medicine cabinet, handing me a few. _

"_Yeah..thanks." I managed as I dry swallowed the pills, before sliding my hoodie back on, hopping off the counter. I stumbled a bit and she caught me, making my cheeks burn as I pulled away, stuttering out an apology. _

"_Stop, stop apologizing, there's nothing to apologize for, okay Ali?" She said, as I nodded dumbly, following her back out to the living room. "We need to do some talking, but not here and certainly not now, I've got a friend flying in that will help me explain things, but for now." She paused, handing me a card with two numbers on it. _

"_Call the second one if you need anything, I'll be glad to help and I'll call a cab, so no one thinks you're getting dropped off by your secret lover." She winked, making me roll my eyes, but I didn't argue as she called the cab service. _

"_I..uh..thank you..Beth." I said as I was headed out the door, her not far behind, surely to make sure I didn't almost die. _

"_Nah, don't mention it..like seriously, people will think you're crazy, but I'm glad I could help." She grinned at me, making my stomach do odd flips. I should have known then, that she would become a big part of my life, especially when I leaned over and kissed her cheek before disappearing toward my awaiting cab. _

I was jolted from the memory by my phone buzzing, making my stomach clench as Beth's name rolled across the screen. "Oh my lord, Beth are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, Alison, Art is taking Paul in and Sarah is sleeping in the guest room, I can drive back over if you'd like." _She said, as I locked the back door, moving back upstairs, leaving the children to sleep.

"Only if you want to, Beth." I said softly, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"_I would love to spend the night with you Alison, I'll be over in a bit." _I could almost hear the grin that was plastered on her face as I nodded to myself.

"Alright, I love you." I said as I poured myself a glass of wine, biting my lip softly.

"_I love you too, babe, I'll see you soon" _She murmured before hanging up.

I let out a soft sigh as I lifted the glass to my lips, shaking my head, before throwing the contents into the sink, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. I started pacing as I sipped from the bottle, irrational panic rising up in my chest, until I heard her knocking again.

I all but bolted to the door, yanking it open, only to be highly disappointed. "What do you want, Donnie, it is late." I said solemnly, my arms crossed over my chest as I looked up at him.

"I forgot something, is that a crime?" He asked, trying to walk in. I shook my head, closing the door most of the way.

"I told you I didn't want you in the house, what exactly did you forget? I can get it for you if it's important." I said, standing my ground as he glared at me.

"This is my house, Alison, or did you forget who pays the bills while you sit around the house, cleaning." He sneered, as my eyes narrowed at him. "Either move out of my way, or I will move you."

I snorted and started to laugh, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Did you forget who signed for everything, who sent in checks and made sure everything stayed on, who made sure you had your cable and your stupid drink cart and also made sure the children's school things were paid for and made sure they were dressed and fed and who fed your fat dumpy ass." I retorted, shocking myself at how easily the crass word fell from my lips.

"I have been nothing but good to you, I've been the perfect little housewife and let you walk all over me our entire marriage, and I have had enough, I will no longer be your doormat." I finished, just in time to see Beth's car pull up to the curb.

I could see it, the flash of anger in his eyes before he moved, grabbing my shoulders, pushing me back through the door, until he shoved me away, making me stumble. I didn't get a chance to retaliate, before Beth was on him.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her again, or I swear to God I will break every single one of them, am I clear." She growled, her knee in his back, his wrists gripped in her hands as his face pressed into the wood floor.

"Who the hell are you?" He ground out as she dug her knee deeper into his back. I could see the way she snarled, an animalistic sound coming from her throat as she bent his arms in, leaning down to growl in his ear as I stood and watched, with eyes wide.

"I'm the one who had been treating her like the princess she is, you were one lucky bastard, landing someone as perfect as Alison, and now you've gone and fucked it up, I swear if I ever see you around her, ever again, I will make you wish you'd never been born."

I could hear him whimper softly as I placed a hand on Beth's shoulder gently, watching as she seemed to relax, letting him go. I watched as he scrambled up from the floor and ran out the open door, not bothering to look at either of us.

"I'm sorry..I over reacted..but he shouldn't have.." I cut her off, pressing a kiss to her lips, slipping my fingers into her hair as I felt her body slouch against mine, our lips working until we couldn't breathe.

"Don't apologize, I understand." I murmured as I set her on the couch, before closing and locking the front door, returning to her side, only to frown at the bruise on her face. "What happened?"

"Paul was drunk and he rushed me, managed to land a hit on me before Sarah put him in a sleeper hold, which was pretty damned funny to watch, but I'm fine, I swear, I'm just tired." She said as I nodded.

"Let's get you to bed then." I said, helping her up the steps and into my bedroom. I laid her down, before grabbing some pain meds from the bathroom and a dixie cup of water. "Take this, it'll help." I murmured, watching as she downed the pills, burying herself in my pillow.

I smiled softly, settling myself on the other side of the bed, scooting close as she rolled onto her back. I laid my head on her chest, drawing shapes on her stomach as she put her arm around me.

"I love you so much." She murmured, before yawning. I kissed her chest as I pulled the blanket over us, cuddling into her side further.

"I know, Beth, I love you too." I whispered, before I started to hum softly, and didn't stop until I knew she was asleep. I glanced up at her, smiling softly as I shook my head a bit. "I don't know what I would do without you, you're my knight in shining armour."

"You'd be just fine without me, Alison, but I like the idea of being your knight, now sleep, Princess." She murmured, making me blush slightly as I nodded, closing my eyes, letting her smell, her warmth and her touch lull me to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading :)


End file.
